thecpshowtheeaglefan891slifefandomcom-20200213-history
The Club Penguin Show
The Club Penguin is an Indonesian-American adventure comedy animation YouTube web-series created and developed by Mikael Yosie (penguin name: E1123f) along with Truelove99, chloekitty11, Dream, Eaglefan891 as the developer. This series chronicles E1123f and his friends on the Club Penguin island. Many of the ideas of the series is based on Club Penguin comedy skits in YouTube and parties. The series episodes surpassed some good-known Club Penguin series, and to date - it became the Club Penguin series with the most episodes. The series debuted on July 29, 2016'E1123f tries to Upgrade His Computer' in YouTube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zJJGvMGaJU&t=19s and then (planned to be) done with the last episode on March 27, 2017'Tippin' the Iceberg' in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p-iBzoe2dcs spanned almost 9 months and 38 episodes. E1123f continued the series with the new game after the shutdown of Club Penguin - Club Penguin Island using the mobile engine - BlueStacks - titled The Club Penguin Island Show. Later, the reboot of the series announced via E1123f's blog.ON THE NEWS: THE CP SHOW IS REVIVED: http://e1123ffromclubpenguin.webs.com/apps/blog/show/44505627-on-the-news-the-cp-show-is-revived After rebooted - The Club Penguin Island Show became a miniseries with the first rebooted episode, Not The End.Not the End in YouTube: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdzhxJg6Aw8 Premise The series centers on E1123f, a fictional character who likes adventure, along with Eaglefan891, who likes to prank E1123f and bullies it, and with other friends as guest stars. History Inspiration and before the series It's unclear for the inspiration and history of the series, but the closest thing, since the series is inspired with comedy skits, maybe he's inspired with some CP series. As stated in the Draw my life videos, before getting his channel terminated, he watched a lot of Club Penguin videos to gain some information (since he is making the account in 2015), but instead of it, he watches some Club Penguin series. and then after making his own channel, he makes his first movie, THE CP MYSTERY: SAYUKI LOST. After that, without trailer, The Club Penguin Show was born.Draw my life (30 subs special) in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8hfLP9MzVQDraw my life 2 in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-SMXox2B-0 June 29, 2016-March 27, 2017: Original era The original era of The Club Penguin Show spanned almost 9 months and 38 episodes. At first, The Club Penguin Show team ordered 50 episodesTHE CP SHOW Productions channel in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0qEWPVNNqvuwKbSE9rRVWQ/about, but thought it was too much. So, The Club Penguin Show team, later ordered only 20 episodes. The first episode, "E1123f tries to upgrade his Computer" uploaded on July 29, 2016. Later, after episode 19 uploaded, the team renewed season 2 and ordered more 20 episodes. The unique thing is that the series uploaded an unaired pilot episode to the 21st episodePilot in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=np59rCjah5I&list=PLUzumez-ln_VTepWKwgT67gmJoajv_16L&index=21, where E1123f explores CPPS.me after getting banned from Club Penguin. From the 22nd episode to the 30th episode, all of them are Christmas specials, which makes the Club Penguin series with the most Christmas specials in one season. In the 22nd to 25th episode, its the first time that THE CP SHOW uses 2 segments mode."The Christmas Time/The Karaoke" in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5bM-U_HzoQ&index=22&list=PLUzumez-ln_VTepWKwgT67gmJoajv_16LThe Coins for Change/The Gifts in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sId6xliovV8&index=23&list=PLUzumez-ln_VTepWKwgT67gmJoajv_16LO Christmas Tree/Scary Place in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtXCo4tnXsU&index=24&list=PLUzumez-ln_VTepWKwgT67gmJoajv_16LThe Toy Workshop/The Merry Walrus...in Dutch?! in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VwvfLM0myF0&index=25&list=PLUzumez-ln_VTepWKwgT67gmJoajv_16L In the 31st episode, he did a crossover episode of Club Penguin Island.THE CP SHOW X CP ISLAND (CROSSOVER SPECIAL in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdDCxqwCG0I&index=31&list=PLUzumez-ln_VTepWKwgT67gmJoajv_16LAnd later, the final episode in the original era, Tippin' The Iceberg, uploaded 3 days before the shutdown of Club Penguin game. There is still a double-length final episode, The End, but because of inconsistent development and not well development, the series only ends with 38 episodes. And that's the end of its Original Era. March 28, 2017-September 29, 2017: Reboot and cancellation There are several plans to reboot the series because of the unfinished double-length final episode. So, the team decided to continue the series. As announced in the blog, the series will reboot with the first reboot episode, Not The End. The series officially rebooted in May 6, 2017. Later, after the 45th episode (The Fair Throwback) the series has been cancelled for several reasons. This is also the end of the new era of The Club Penguin Show. September 30, 2017-onwards: Future development and plans to reboot The spin-off of The Club Penguin Show, The Eaglefan891's Life is already aired and currently it has 8 episodes. There are some future developments, like THE CP SHOW X THE EAGLEFAN891'S LIFE crossover, and A CHRISTMAS CAROL & A CHRISTMAS GALORE christmas specials. On January 27, 2019, it was announced that The CP Show will be rebooted with the new title: Club Penguin: The Series, starting from season 4. The season 4 itself is slated to air between late January and early February. Main & recurring characters * E1123f: the main character with all episodes starring him. He's an adventurer, so, he likes to explore Club Penguin. * Eaglefan891: the recurring character with only appearing in some episodes which he likes to bully and terrorize E1123f. Nevertheless, he's rarely becoming kind. Episodes Season 1 (2016) Season 2 (2016-17) Season 3 (2017) Season 4: Club Penguin: The Series (2019) Movies Failed episodes and spin-off Even though The Club Penguin Show is a big hit, there are some failed episodes and spin-offs from the series. Failed episodes * '''Eaglefan891 and the Girlfriend: '''First confirmed through a Twitter postE1123f CP on Twitter: "Working on another episode: Valentine's Day Special LOL." https://twitter.com/e1123f_cp/status/830686165015498753, the Valentine's Day special, titled "Eaglefan891 and the Girlfriend" is later deleted for copyright reasons.E1123f CP on Twitter: "OK, so bitches, i'm removing ep. 34 and making a new one Due to the audio Wait all of you fucks": https://twitter.com/e1123f_cp/status/832761963255996419 The episode was replaced with the "YouTube" episode instead. But some months later, The Eaglefan891's Life team picked up the episode again and re-recorded it.Eaglefan891 and The Girlfriend - THE CP SHOW presents: THE EAGLEFAN891'S LIFE (Ep 2) in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRKzTQIpY-A It officially uploaded in October 20, 2017. In March 3, 2018, E1123f uploaded the clip from the cancelled episode, which is an animation from GoAnimate on How to Date.How to Date By Joey (GoAnimate) in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7919grfhmYU However, since his channel deleted again, E1123f decides to remake it and uploaded as part of season 4. * '''The End: The series finale episode. Planned to be on the shutdown of Club Penguin, this was cancelled due to inconsistent planning. (as stated above) Failed spin-off The one and only failed spin-off is THE CP SHOW: THE MISSIONS. It was first confirmed through a PenguinTuber video, it was later cancelled, even though the first episode didn't made it. The episode was later re-uploaded on the 40th episode of The Club Penguin Show.Orange Dante Looses in YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUMChJJyNok References